Haunted
by HauntedLove22
Summary: When Finn leaves Ooo to travel the world, Marceline never felt alive like she used to. Finn then begins to haunt her in everywhere the vampire could think of. How did she cope with his absence in thise years? Summary sucks..read the story - its much better. One - Shot. Finnceline.


_**Haunted**_

**A/N: So this is my first entry to this site. This is inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Haunted. So, hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**~.~**

Marceline sighed heavily. Nothing would ever be right for her.

It's been 3 years since Finn had left Ooo to travel to the different parts of the world – just like she had. She now regretted telling him the stories of her adventures to him. Telling him all about China, Singapore, Brazil, Philippines, Greece, Italy, Netherlands, France, Finland and many others were a mistake. Just after she'd told him, he'd been planning to go with Jake well…everywhere! He wanted to explore everything else himself, not just wanting to listen to her stories yet never seeing such places.

_Finn, you are such a jerk, _Marceline thought as she held her knees to her chest sobbing. She had wanted so badly to tell him her feelings.

Yes, Marceline _the Vampire Queen _has fallen head over heels with Finn _the Hero_. Marceline couldn't believe it either.

The _Vampire Queen_, the most evil being people believe to be has fallen in love with the _Hero_. It was such a big twist in a love story. Normally, the hero would fall in love with the 'good girl'. Normally, the villain would hate the hero – but the Prince of Good and the Queen of Evil? It doesn't sound like a love story at all. Heck, it sounds like a _ludicrous _match.

_He'll never love you back_. Great, that voice is back, Marceline thought to herself.

_I bet he's only friends with you out of sympathy._

No, I don't think so – so shut up! Marceline mentally screamed at herself. The voice was coming from inside her anyway.

_You do know he haunts you every night._

Yes, he does, Marceline thought sadly. He'd been on her mind from the minute she awoke to the minute she slept. It's been haunting her. She can always see his face in every person she sees, she could hear his voice in everyone she talked to and she always felt like he was with her.

She sighed, and floated out the door of her house. _I need to go there_, she thought to herself and, flying through the night, she flew over to the Tree House.

When she arrived, she walked in. They hadn't bolted the door when they left, do the tree house was her place of isolation; where she sulked day and night, wishing for his haunting to go away. Where she cried for him to come back; three years is just too long.

She dropped to the floor, sobs wrecking her. Her tears where burning trails down her cheeks – literally. She could feel her cheeks burn with the fire that was her love for Finn.

She had confessed to him, but had left right away – too scared of rejection. She didn't want to feel the pain; but at least he knew. Yet, he still left; he got away.

Sobs echoing through the Tree House, a melody rang through her heart. She knew what she had to do.

Wiping her tears away, she started to sing.

"_You and I walk a fragile line,_

_I have known it all this time;_

_But I never thought I'd see it break."_

**She knew their friendship was on the line when she confessed. She knew it broke when she ran away.**

"_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet,_

_I can't trust anything now;_

_And it's coming all over you like it's all a big mistake._

_Whoa, I'm holding my breath,_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out;_

_Something's gone terribly wrong;_

_You're all I wanted._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone;_

_Can't turn back now, I'm Haunted."_

**She remembered when Finn left Ooo. She had turned invisible and watched him walk away from the tree house. She had cried on the window she had been perched upon when he left. Her heart shattered and each broken piece shattered even more.**

"_Stood there and watched you walk away,_

_From everything we had._

_But I still mean every word I said to you."_

**Then her eyes turned cold. When he was gone, Ash had come to her and tried to take her back. He would try to take her pain away. But he was just plain annoying.**

"_He would try to take away my pain,_

_And he just might make me smile;_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he's you instead._

_Whoa, I'm holding my breath,_

_Won't see you again;_

_Something keeps holding me on to nothing._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured you out;_

_Something's gone terribly wrong;_

_You're all I wanted._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out;_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone,_

_Can't turn back now, I'm Haunted."_

**Sometimes, she thought that he was gone. That he'll never come back. But that can't be – it just can't.**

"_I know, I know;_

_I just know!_

_You're not gone; _

_You can't be gone…no!_

_Come on, come on, you can't leave me like this!_

_I thought I had you figured out,_

_Something's gone terribly wrong;_

_You're all I wanted._

_Come on, come on, don't leave like this! _

_I thought I thought I had you figured out,_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone;_

_Can't turn back now, I'm Haunted._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…._

**She thought back to the very beginning of the whole mess.**

"_You and I walk a fragile line,_

_I have known it all this time;_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break;_

_Never thought I'd see it!"_

**~.~**

With that sung, she let the tears flow. She wanted Finn back. She wanted him to come to her with open arms, with his warm smile on his face. As if on cue, the door of the tree house banged open and there stood Finn – _Her Finn_.

She looked at him, he opened his arms wide and whispered, "Marcie..." and without hesitation she ran toward him and hugged him. She cried and chocked out, "Finn, don't ever leave again. Just please don't…I love you!"

Finn unwrapped his arms that were around the frail vampire. With his index finger he lifted her chin up to let her face him – he had grown taller than Marceline over the years.

"Oh Marcie…" he trailed off. He couldn't bear to see her like this; a crying Marceline was not on his list when he came back to Ooo. "No, never again; I won't leave."

She only sank back in his arms. She wanted to be with him right here, right now. The tears still flowed, but she didn't care. Her hero was here. Her Finn was here.

"I love you too," Finn said suddenly.

Marceline's head jerked up to see a smiling Finn look back at her. Those words only made her hold him tighter. He still remembers, Marceline thought to herself with joy, he remembers!

"I remember what you told me, Marcie. I never forgot; I thought about you day and night, wondering how you were," he said calmly as he stroked her hair.

"I love you, Marcie, never doubt that," Finn whispered into her ear. He hugged her tightly. It was so tight, Marceline knew that the broken pieces of her shattered heart had been put back together. She felt like nothing she had felt before. And she liked it.

Finn rocked her back and forth, a way which comforted Marceline. With that, all the hauntings went away. She just hoped he didn't hear her song. If he did, oh well. But she'd punch him still.

Jake watched as his bro comforted Marcie. They were good and evil, yet they matched each other perfectly. The dog had always been scared of the vampire, but he had grown to love her like a sister over the years - and she just might be his sister one day. Smirking, Jake sat down on a nearby rock - enjoying the show.


End file.
